Folie à Deux
by curiex-stranger
Summary: The Baudelaire family are royalty, but even they have their share of lies, then they have secrets that were supposed to be kept under lock & chain. Rosaline comes to Ouran for the year to help her..condition. But he's been following her around like a ghost, making her do unspeakable things to hurt herself & the ones she loves. Can the Host Club stop her, even if it isnt her fault?
1. M

**Hello Internet friends! **

**It's a bit early for a new story yes? But lately I've been thinking about writing a more "horror/thriller" based story since I'm always been pretty interested in it but I didn't know how to go with it until I thought of this. **

**To be honest writing it with anime isn't my first choice but making up characters is difficult for me especially this little girl, I had a tough time even starting to write this one. **

**But I hope you enjoy the efforts of this one!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**lovelovelove youuu!**

* * *

_Soft footsteps echoed throughout Ouran Academy. Tamaki Suoh, the heir to the Suoh family opened the doors to the headmaster's office._

_''Father? You've called for me'' __he said brightly as the headmaster nodded._

_''Ah, Tamaki. Yes, I called you here for a favor'' he said, his brown hair gelled back and his fingers clasped underneath his eyes ''what is it?'' Tamaki questioned. The headmaster handed the blonde a portfolio._

_''This is the new student coming here next week, October 5__th_ _I need you to watch her carefully'' he said. _

_Tamaki opened the yellow packet and took out the student's profile. He paused, his purple eyes glued onto the small picture ''father, have I seen her before?'' Tamaki asked as the headmaster stood up stiffly, turning to the window that overlooked the fair school. Tamaki was positive he had seen her before, he certainly didn't know her personally but he had seen her before._

_''Perhaps you've met her brothers. She has two bothers, a man who recently passed away at an early age and a twin older brother'' the headmaster said. _

_Tamaki looked at him with alarmed eyes ''he died? How?'' Tamaki stuttered._

_''The reason is still unknown. The Baudelaire family has been keeping it under a tight guard'' he said. _

_Tamaki nodded ''I want you to be her escort, do not leave her out of your sight do you understand?'' he demanded as Tamaki nodded swiftly again._

_''Is there something special about her?'' Tamaki asked._

_The chairman paused again ''yes, very special.''_

* * *

''Welcome to the Host Club!''

A group of boys said charmingly. The girls of Ouran squealed with delight and piled into the 3rd music room, sitting down with their preferred boys.

Today's choice of costume was inspired by the gothic Victorian era.

''Tamaki you look so handsome!" a girl swooned at the princely blonde ''indeed, we find something quiet endearing about the clothes of the victorian era'' he said ''you seem like a true victorian gentleman!'' another girl said. Tamaki wore a dark blue tail coat with golden buttons, matching trousers and gloves. A cane was promptly placed in his hands attached with a ruby jewel.

''Hikaru, Kaoru you two look so handsome in your suits''

The two twins leaned in closer together, one ginger haired and the other ash haired ''thank you ladies, we designed it ourselves'' they said in unison. Both wore darker colors than usual, a buttoned up, pinstriped gray shirt that was synched together with a black ribbon at the neck. They both had dark dress pants and buttoned up boots. Hikaru wore a top hat while Kaoru wore a headpiece with a black veil.

Kaoru looked at the ladies ''it's a lot different than what we usually design, but the gothic inspired clothes seem to fit us well. Right Hikaru?'' he asked happily as the older twin looked down, gently pulling up his brother's chin.

''You look so cute in that outfit Kaoru'' Hikaru purred, a slender finger tugged on his ribbon.

The girls blushed ''what erotic brotherly love!'' they squealed.

The eldest members were both at the university but still made time to entertain ladies at the host club. The tall dark haired man poured a bit of tea of the ladies ''thank you Mori!'' they giggled. He wore a traditional butler's outfit, tugging at the hem of his gloves with his teeth that made the girls swoon. Mori cut a slice of cake before serving it to his smaller companion ''Honey you look so adorable!'' one of the ladies said. He wore a suit with shorter trousers and had ruffles extending from the neck down.

He beamed as he dove into the cake ''I cant wait to see you ladies at the university next year!'' he said lightly.

Kyoya Ootori pulled out a silver chain watch from his breast pocket. He wore a simple black tail coat along with a black cane that he tucked underneath his arm when he wrote in his notebook.

''Kyoya senpai, it's about time to close up'' Haruhi said, the cross dressing one of the bunch. Who wore a white button up with a brown vest laced up with a black ribbon and dress pants. Haruhi also sported a messenger's hat with laid lopsided on her head ''yes you're right Haruhi, and-'' he trailed off as the door opened and a petite girl walked in.

She was absolutely beautiful, with long silky black hair reached down to her lower back, bright rosy colored eyes and pale skin. She was small yet poised and the way she stood made her seem elegant and graceful. Her face was small and had bangs that covered parts of her left eye with was covered with a plain white bandage almost like an eyepatch. She wore a short dress, which looked like a slightly gothic one. It was royal blue, sleeveless dress with a small bow on her chest, a deep blue ribbon around her midsection as well, synching her tiny waist into a bow at the base of her lower back. It stopped by her knees showing black translucent stockings and brown heeled ankle boots.

Immediately the girls began to whisper she looked over, her large doe-like eyes peered around the room.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya ''Kyoya senpai do you know her?'' she questioned but the older boy didn't answer as Tamaki grinned ''ah! You must be the new student from England!'' he said plucking a flower from a nearby vase and came up to her.

He kissed the back of her hand and slipped the flower into her hand ''welcome to Ouran Academy princess'' he said straightening up. She nodded once.

''My name is Rosaline Marion Baudelaire, it's a pleasure to meet the hierarchy of the Suoh family'' she said, her voice rang with a thick accent. She smiled slightly ''please treat me kindly'' she added sweetly.

* * *

**Well thurrr ya have it, a short almost prologue to my new story!**

**I do hope you'll stick around for this one, I have a lot of hope in this story (: **

**I have another story called "Requiem of Our Souls" which is a D. Gray Man fic, so please check that out too! **

**Review? Yes? If you have any ideas that could make this story more horror/thriller/suspense like then feel free to share!**

**for now, adieu.**

**-Curiex.S**


	2. Ma

**Sup. **

**No, hello there friends! I've been having a pretty off week so I've been..doing nothing. **

**Enjoy le chapter!**

**I dont own Ouran!**

* * *

Rosaline sat daintily on one of the couches sipping the coffee they served ''so, you are the youngest daughter of the Baudelaire family'' Kyoya said as the Host Club was sitting in a semicircle around her, all dressed in their uniforms.

''Yes, and you are the youngest son of the Ootori family correct?''

she asked dabbing the corner of her mouth ''you've looked us up'' Kyoya casually stated.

Everyone looked each other a bit tensely ''of course, i've done my homework before coming here. I know all about you all, even Miss Haruhi Fujioka'' she glanced at the girl.

They all gasped standing up ''w-what do you mean?'' Hikaru asked ''Haruhi you're looking extra manly today!'' Kaoru said pinching Haruhi's arm.

Rosaline chuckled ''don't hurt yourself Hitachiin brothers, don't worry I don't intend on telling anyone unless you've wronged me'' she said lightly biting into a cookie.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and gulped.

Was it just them, or did Rosaline seemed to act a lot like Kyoya?

Tamaki laughed, a bit too forced to get away with ''so princess tell us about yourself'' he said. She swallowed a bit of cookie.

''I am 17 years old. I was born on December 7th i'm going to be in class 1-A starting tomorrow morning'' she said gently.

''hey! That's the same class Hika chan and Kao chan are in!'' Honey said from Mori's shoulders ''indeed'' she laughed lightly ''your family owns a massive jewelry chain across the world don't they?'' Kyoya asked as she nodded.

''Really?'' Haruhi questioned ''yes Baudelaire & Co. we design jewelry all over. I've been designing a few of my own. But my family focuses on art itself, jewelry is just something one of my grandmothers started'' she said modestly.

''No way! Our mother has all your jewels'' Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded.

''Yes, your mother and my mother are friends. They worked together on a wedding dress completely made from precious jewels once when they were younger. However my family aren't just makers of jewels. We collect them from all around the world. We have antiques too valuable to leave our houses'' Rosaline said simply.

Kyoya nodded, jotting things down.

''Miss Rosaline's family are huge collectors, some dating back to the Victorian era and Greek art. The Baudelaire family have made their mark in England since Queen Elizabeth, Rosaline's family are true blue bloods. The Baudelaire's are known for their fine taste in art and pottery, her family owns art museums around the world showcasing pottery and paintings'' Kyoya said.

Haruhi's eyes widened, that much?

''Rose chan! Why did you move here from England? Are your parents with you?'' Honey asked.

''N-no'' she stuttered once ''they thought it'd be nice to...be away from home for a bit'' she said twirling a piece of hair between her fingers ''so i'm moving into my father's summer home here for the rest of the school year'' she said smiling.

''Ah I see! What made you come to Ouran?'' Tamaki gushed ''your father asked me to come. He too is an old business acquaintance of my family and said it would be nice if I came to one of his schools, publicity and all that'' she waved her hand carelessly. Tamaki nodded ''that must be why he said to keep a close watch on you'' Tamaki nodded.

''Excuse me?'' Rosaline's eyes narrowed as well as Kyoya's ''well, it must've been a long day for you miss Baudelaire, please allow us to escort you home'' Kyoya said politely ''oh, you don't have to I can go by myself'' Rosaline said lightly smiling ''no! No, it is my job as your escort to bring you safely home!'' Tamaki shouted making the girl jumped ''i-if you insist'' Rosaline gave him laughing.

* * *

''Well...um, welcome to my house!'' Rosaline said giddily as the gates opened and the limo holding all the host club, and Rosaline in.

As they drove in they passed by a large circular fountain spewing water in the front before the large mansion. The house was white with elegant structure and beautiful lights. It was smaller than the usual mansion but it was quaint ''w-would you like to come in?'' she asked looking over at them ''are you sure we're not intruding?'' Haruhi questioned still in awe.

''Of course! You all can have dinner at my house too'' the dark haired girl said as they nodded ''yay! Free food!'' Hikaru said and everyone walked in ''thanks'' Mori said nodding. She nodded happily.

The moment they walked in they saw a large chandelier lit up the room, the granite floors were polished and practically shimmering. Two staircases met at the 2nd level. Maids and butlers came to greet the group ''good evening Miss Baudelaire'' the maids echoed ''good evening, how are you?''

Rosaline laughed nervously "there isn't much" she admitted as she led the others around the house "Ian, please prepare dinner for us" Rosaline asked a chef quietly "yes, Milady" he bowed "are your maids and butlers from England too?" Haruhi asked as the girl nodded.

"My mother wanted me to be around people I know" she said absentmindedly.

Kyoya rose an eyebrow "anyway, up the stairs are the rooms. The housemaid and the butler stays here with me. My house maid I'm sure is somewhere" she looked around past the maids and other servants. Honey tugged on her hand "what's down there?" he asked as she lead them down the hallway "through there is my library and study, in the room over there are my collectables" she pointed "then out the back is my pond" she said lightly "milady" a maid walked up to them, looking a bit different than the other maids, she too held her chin up with grace and elegance.

"Hello Ethel, Ethel come meet my new friends" she said as Ethel stiffly nodded "this is Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka" she said lightly.

Ethel looked unimpressed "charmed" she muttered lowly.

Ethel was a dirty blonde haired woman with light brown eyes and a permanent frown "guys this is Ethel Midford" she introduced the maid.

"Milady dinner is ready" she said taking a short bow "is everyone else eating with us as well?" Rosaline questioned "no Milady, you have guests. And it is not proper to eat with your servants" Ethel huffed as if this wasn't the first time she was asked the question ''tomorrow'' Rosaline reached out for Ethel's hand, holding it gingerly between her two hands.

The others watched in silence at the rather cute scene unfolding.

Ethel sighed, a sign of defeat ''yes, Milady'' Rosaline beamed and turned to them ''please hurry! The chef makes great food'' she animatedly said pushing and pulling each of them to the dining room. There was a long table in the center, a few hallways leading to the kitchen then other rooms. Rosaline sat at the head of the table, behind her above on the wall was a large family portrait. Everyone sat down leaving the other head of the table empty.

''You have such a beautiful home Rosaline'' Haruhi said still in awe looking around ''i'm glad you like it, please feel free to come over at anytime! It's just me and my servants here so it gets really lonely and I prefer...not to be alone'' she finished scratching her cheek a bit flustered.

Kyoya looked up at the portrait behind her, it was family of five as well as a yapping dog. The woman was beautiful, with deep violet eyes, the same shade as Rosaline's, her light brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun, she wore a beautiful dress and was holding the arm of her husband, a blonde haired man who had twinkling green eyes. In the middle of the two boys was Rosaline, a bit younger than now, her hair was curled to perfection and had a soft smile, however it didn't reach her eyes and looked a bit too forced to pass.

The one on the right was a head taller and had light brown hair that hung to the nape of his neck and held himself up proudly. The one opposite side was the same height as Rosaline, with blonde wavy hair and pretty violet colored eyes. Though, there was something about the way he looked that made you a bit weary of him, like a child caught stealing a cookie.

"You have quite the beautiful family Rosaline" Tamaki mused, he focused on the man beside her, remembering what father had told him last week. The butlers and maids began to bring out some platters "yes, that's my mother Beatrice, and my father Roland" she said staring at the cup of coffee in front of her, her finger pushed against the rim of the top. Tamaki smiled fondly "and the others?" he asked. She licked her lips while pushing some black hair over her right shoulder "my two brothers" she muttered lowly "Milady" the butler cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to him "yes?" she answered "dinner is served Milady" he bowed. The butler and maids brought out roast beef, mash potatoes, soup and rolls of bread "wow!" Haruhi said as the maids scooped it onto plates and handed it to them. Tamaki looked back up at the boys of the painting "are they your brothers then?"

Tamaki pressed ''um...yes'' Rosaline raised an eyebrow but nodded ''my eldest brother...Vincent and my older brother Aster. I haven't spoken to either of them for a while so i'm not sure how've they been'' she admitted. Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows together and opened his mouth to speak ''stop it, you're being rude'' Kyoya said simply chewing a bit of roast beef.

The blonde frowned but nodded, making Haruhi notice his strange behavior.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her then to Aster then back ''are you two twins?'' they asked in unison. Her eyes widened but she slowly shook her head ''please eat'' she urged as they nodded ''the Host Club is having a ball at the end of the week, you should come. That will be your official welcoming party'' Hikaru suggested as everyone nodded ''we'll make you a dress and everything'' Kaoru smirked ''more parties?'' Haruhi groaned. Honey laughed ''there's gonna be cake too!'' ''yeah'' Rosaline laughed ''okay, I'll go!'' she clasped her hands together ''has everyone finished dinner? We can have dessert and tea in the library'' she said dabbing her mouth they all nodded and stood up.

* * *

A woman held her fingers to the glass, her fingers stretched out for her youngest son. A boy on the opposite side smiled brightly, his hand also pressed against the glass. The boy was worn out.

His usual waved blonde hair was dirty and sticking in odd directions. His eyes were still bright and sparkling, like he was just telling a joke. The usual high class clothing he wore was traded in for a simple white hospital gown ''oh my darling boy. You'll be out of this dismal place soon'' the mother promised.

He smiled even brighter ''don't worry mother, the hospital isn't too bad'' he said looking around ''sure, there's a mirror in between us but that's just one thing. I'll be out and ready to go home with you, papa and Rosaline'' he said.

His mother sighed and looked over her shoulder at her husband who was speaking on the phone ''darling, Rosaline moved to Japan'' her mother said. Stunned, the boy dropped his hand from the glass ''what?'' he asked.

''Your father and I thought it would be best if you two were...apart for a bit'' she explained.

His eyes narrowed ''how dare you let her move to Japan all alone!'' he shouted slamming his fist on the table.

The nurses rushed to him ''sir, please stop. We'll be forced to cut your visit short'' the nurse patted his shoulder. He threw her off ''_don't touch me_!'' he hissed, breathing in harshly. His mother put a hand over her mouth ''i'm afraid you might have to stay here a bit more Aster. I'll take my leave now'' she whispered standing up.

Aster looked up at his mother ''tell me mother, how is Rosaline's eye?'' the boy smirked as she closed her eyes ''goodbye Aster'' she whispered ''goodbye mother, father. I'll come visit my dear sister very soon'' he promised. Beatrice swiftly took her husband's arm.

''Beatrice dear-''

''-I'm scared Roland'' she clung tighter as they exited the hospital and sat in the limo ''just give him some time darling. You know...what happens...when they're alone together for too long'' he said. She nodded looking back as the car moved forward then past the sign that read "London Juvenile Asylum"

* * *

Ethel looked down at Rosaline ''your friends seem very nice'' she said softly, brushing Rosaline's hair.

About an hour ago they had all ate dessert and left ''I think so too. I'm in the twins and Haruhi's class tomorrow so i'm excited'' Rosaline clasped her hands together looking into the vanity.

Ethel smiled ''i'm glad you're taking everything so well Milady'' she said putting the brush down. Rosaline stood up, her housemaid picked up the nightgown from the bed ''Milady, please get undressed'' Ethel said. Rosaline pulled away the ribbon around her waist then pulled the zipper from her side down before letting the dress drop to the floor.

She stepped away from it, now naked, she pulled her long hair over her right shoulder and pulled her fingers through her silky strands. Ethel sucked in a breath, no matter how many times she had seen her Mistress naked, it never failed to shock her.

Long deep red scars covered her entire back side, on her right side, she bore a brand ''it's rude to stare'' Rosaline snapped, Ethel looked up, her eyes wide as the young mistress was glaring at her through the reflection of the mirror ''my apologizes Milady'' she bowed swiftly clothing her carefully ''it doesn't hurt anymore'' Rosaline added softly.

Ethel grimaced ''I shouldn't have looked, it was none of my business'' she said apologetically

''I wish for a cup of tea before bed'' the young Baudelaire asked fixing the plain white nightgown she wore.

Ethel bowed and walked out the door. Rosaline took a deep breath, she didn't mean to snap at Ethel, she was just self conscious about her scars. Just another ugly reminder of what she ran away from. She kept looking in the mirror, she was beautiful and she knew it.

She didn't flaunt it like others though, from the front the only flaw she had was the bandage over her eye.

The tipping point that caused her to come to Japan, she removed the bandage and let it fall on her vanity. She rubbed her eye and blinked a few times trying to get the blur out only to fail. She sighed staring at herself in the mirror, narrowing in on her flaws. The scar that was barely visible on her neck that stretched down to her spine, the tiny scar on her left eyebrow, almost invisible.

The most visible was her left eye. A thin scar on her top eyelid, only visible when she blinks and the fact her usual rose colored eyes were a milky pink color, clouded by fog that covered her iris. She groaned at the sudden pang that hit her forehead, she bend of the table and held her head.

"_You look so beautiful sister"_

Rosaline panted ''stop'' she whispered, her teeth ground together as the pain worsened.

"_Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you...Rosaline... I desire you!"_

Her head felt like it would to explode ''s-stop it!'' she screamed shaking her head.

Tears and sweat fell from her face as she trashed around. Her arms knocked all her brushes, perfume and jewelry boxes. Her favorite music fell open, she panted as the soft tinkling of the music box made the pain go away. She panted harshly picking up the antique music box. A thin ballerina spun in a slow circle to the music.

That voice...that voice scares me...

''Sister?'' Rosaline looked up, it was him.

Behind her, no...it couldn't be. The boy in the reflection smirked ''you look beautiful'' he purred.

Rosaline's eyes widened ''g-go away'' she whispered tears reappearing in her eyes and rapidly flowing down her cheeks. ''GO AWAY!'' she screamed throwing the music box at the mirror sobbing as the mirror shattered everywhere.

"_look closely now, and do exactly like I do. Then you'll look even more beautiful"_

* * *

Ethel walked down the stairs, the picture of her mistress's back etched into her mind.

Night after night she was sure she could draw each delicate line by memory. She knew the stories, that was the worst part of the ordeal. She knew where each scar came from, who did it and why they did it.

"Miss Ethel?" a soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. It was Ian, the chef that the family hires "y-yes? What is it?" she stuttered "are you alright?" he asked. Ian was an older man that was losing hair. He was dressed to go home "of course" I said preparing tea "you're shaking, what's wrong?" Ian questioned.

She clenched my hands "I'm worried about Miss Rosaline. I'm afraid this won't work" she muttered.

Ian nodded "we're all worried about the little one. Do you think taking her away from her family was the best idea for the young mistress?" he wondered.

Ethel shook her head vigorously steeping the tea leaves "of course it was. Better than being back there where he is" she said angrily "but he's her brother" Ian coaxed "yes the one that blinded her!" she snapped.

A loud crashing came from upstairs "Milady!" they both said.

"go home Ian" Ethel said sternly as she picked up the silver tray and walked up the stairs.

By the time she reached the door, she heard sobbing "milady?" Ethel opened the door "Rosaline!" she screamed dropping the tray.

She didn't turn, Ethel ran towards her. Rosaline looked as if she saw a ghost, her hair was sticking to her face, clung by swear. Her mouth wide open. Her reflection in strange places made by the broken mirror,all as horrified as she was. Her hand clung around a shard of mirror, it was held up about to plunge into her left eye.

Ethel gasped "no...not again" she whispered.

"Rosaline!" she cried as the girl looked over "oh god" she whispered falling to her knees "let it go" Ethel whispered holding Rosaline in her arms using one hand to try to wrestle the piece of broken glass out of her hands. Rosaline squirmed in her grasp ''make him go away'' she sobbed clinging to Ethel's shirt ''shhh, stop crying Rosaline'' Ethel soothed as she grew quiet and cried softly.

''I'm sorry, i'm so sorry'' Rosaline whispered ''it's okay'' Ethel whispered ''it's okay'' she repeated softly ''don't...please don't leave me Ethel'' she whispered. Ethel's eyes hardened.

''I wont''

* * *

__**So sorry it's been a while, just had one of those weeks where you did absolutely nothing.**

**I hoped you liked this, I had a lot fun writing and please support me and my stories (: **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, they give me the strength to crank out more chapters.**

**until next time!**

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


	3. Mad

**Hello! I hope you guys are having a good day~**

**Please enjoy the chapter, if if you're feeling nice then review please!**

**I don't own Ouran, but I own the OC's (:**

* * *

"Hello" Rosaline smiled from the front of classroom.

She was wearing the girl's uniform except her skirt was a bit shorter than all the rest, showing off her black laced tights and brown heeled boots. The bandage was over her eye as well as an additional bandage on her right hand. Her hair was waved elegantly down her back.

"My name is Rosaline Baudelaire, pleasure to meet you" she said brightly. The teacher nodded "miss Baudelaire please sit in between the Hitachiin brothers" he said as she nodded "maybe you'll be able to quiet them down" he added under his breath as she took the empty seat in between.

"Hey Rosaline" Hikaru smirked "excited for your first day?" Kaoru asked "oh yes, good morning guys" she greeted.

The seating was Haruhi, Hikaru, Rosaline then Kaoru "hey Rosaline, what happened to your hand?" Haruhi pointed at her right hand "a-ah, I accidentally dropped a tea cup last night and I cut myself picking it up" she explained "oh I see" Haruhi said.

She sighed a bit of relief "that'd be a long cut. You know" Kaoru muttered "it's covering your entire hand and all" he said as she laughed nervously "class open up your books to page 174. Now who can tell me about the young earl of the Victorian age that worked underneath the queen?" the teacher began.

A hand shot up "it was rumored his family died in a fire, he felt so bitter than he used black magic to command people to do his dirty work" a girl said.

"Close but he didn't use black magic-" "-he summoned a demon" Rosaline interrupted as the class looked at her.

The teacher looked at the girl "his parents were murdered then he was taken away and branded before being killed. He accidentally summoned a demon and sold his soul to swear revenge" she said. The teacher nodded wide eyed "his demon acted as his butler, his prized possession. He was bitter because of his parents. He was bitter because of the embarrassment brought to his family name. He sold his soul to make the people who did that to him feel the same embarrassment he did'' Rosaline looked at the teacher who nodded.

''How scary'' Hikaru mused smirking lightly ''it's fascinating'' Rosaline corrected chuckling.

Class went on until the bell rang once for break. Immediately the class crowded around Rosaline's desk, pushing Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru off to the side, which was definitely a first for them.

Hikaru sighed ''guess Rosaline's the new toy around here'' he shrugged ''i'm not sure if she likes the attention she's getting though'' Haruhi said thoughtfully. Rosaline was smiling and politely answering the questions ''she's probably loving it right Kaoru?'' Hikaru nudged his brother who was deep in though, a finger pressed to his chin ''Kaoru?'' Hikaru poked his younger brother ''hm?'' Kaoru looked up ''what are you thinking about?'' Hikaru asked.

Kaoru pursed his lips ''i'll tell you later'' he said simply.

The door opened and the shadow king and the blonde idiot strolled in ''it's Kyoya senpai and Tamaki senpai'' a student said ''what do you think they're doing here?'' a boy huffed.

Kyoya glanced in their direction ''we came to check up on you but I see she's handling everything well'' Kyoya said lightly. Rosaline glanced over ''please excuse me'' she apologetically said to the boy she was speaking to before rushing over .

''Hey, what are you two doing here?'' she asked lightly ''came to visit my baby daughter of course!'' Tamaki cried ''your what?'' Rosaline muttered looking at him ''don't even ask'' Haruhi muttered.

Rosaline crossed her arms ''where's Honey and Mori senpai?'' Rosaline questioned ''the two of them are at the university so we don't usually see them around the high school very much'' Hikaru explained ''well, we'll see you guys at the host club'' Tamaki said brightly then turned to Rosaline.

''I assume you're coming as well right?'' he asked as she nodded ''will you be coming as a guest?'' Haruhi curiously questioned ''oh no, i'll just observe'' Rosaline smiled pulling a piece of her black hair to the side of her face.

They nodded and left just as the bell rang.

The four sat down back in their seats and sighed for another four hours of school.

* * *

Rosaline sipped her tea, the host club was doing their activities while Rosaline simply snatched a book from the library and read at a lone table away from the noise.

She are another bite of strawberry cake and licked her fork and turned the page. In class they had been reading Edgar Alan Poe and would work in groups to create a poem inspired by Poe.

A strange tingling feeling made her shiver, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She bit her lip looking up, she sighed glancing around the room. Everyone was escorting and entertaining ladies of Ouran.

Kyoya walked up to her "more tea, milady?" he charmingly asked "thank you" Rosaline smiled handing the cup to him "how's your hand?" Kyoya questioned as she shrugged delicately.

"Alright, it stings but I'm okay" she said lightly. She looked over his shoulder where Kaoru and Hikaru clasped hands and leaned in "interesting way of profit you make senpai" Rosaline muttered looking behind the twins to the large door, cracked open a bit.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow ''Tamaki's the real genius behind the host club'' Kyoya chuckled ''you're too modest, I heard the twins call you the shadow king'' Rosaline said amused putting a cube of sugar into her tea.

''Now where on earth did you hear that ridiculous nickname?'' Kyoya mused ''Hikaru'' the dark haired girl giggled ''of course'' Kyoya sighed and paused ''you can tell them apart cant you? Even without the different hair color'' the boy said ''oh yes, it's easy really. I've met many twins in my life senpai, plus I observe very well'' she set the spoon down and picked up the cup with her left hand.

''I can see that'' Kyoya said lightly her eyes trailed from the twins to the doorway, something silver caught her eye.

Looking harder she saw the back of a boy, with pretty blonde hair and held something behind his back. The silver gleam. She froze as he slowly turned, bright pretty violet colored eyes flashed at her, beckoning her over with a hand.

Her eyes widened, she took a quick steps back, like she was confronted by an angry dog.

Spilling a bit of tea on the hem of her skirt, her bandaged hand hit the corner of the table painfully as she winced dropping the teacup and held her hand to her chest ''Rosaline?'' Kyoya's alarmed voice came and tore her away from her thoughts.

She looked back to the door.

_Gone._

She sighed looking back up at Kyoya who was strangely looking at her ''i'm terribly sorry'' she muttered.

''Are you alright?'' Kyoya questioned as she nodded ''your hand is bleeding, and you dropped a teacup'' Kyoya sighed ''i'll pay for it alright?'' she snapped ''where's the bathroom?'' she muttered ''come on, I have a first aid kit'' Kyoya said gingerly taking her hand and lead her over to the sink away from all the noise.

''I'm sorry, i'll pay for the cup'' she muttered grabbing a towel and soaked it in water before Kyoya snatched the towel from her hands and got on one knee. He gently dabbed the hem of her dress with the towel.

She clamped her mouth shut as he looked up at her ''so what did you see that scared you so much?'' he asked tilting his head to the side. She pursed her lips ''a phantasm'' she said simply.

Kyoya looked over his shoulder at the door before back ''I have a spare uniform in the back for you, let's wash that hand of yours'' he muttered standing up straight, he was easily about half a foot taller than Rosaline.

''i'm afraid your wound opened when you hit the table earlier. Take off the bandage so I can reapply it'' Kyoya instructed. Rosaline narrowed her eyes snatching the first aid from his hands.

''I can do it myself you know'' she snapped as Kyoya smirked ''alright then'' he shrugged and watched as she carefully undid her bandage revealing six stitches from the base of her thumb to the opposite side of her palm.

Smaller cuts littered her hand, but they had stopped bleeding.

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes ''what on earth happened?'' he demanded ''just a small cut'' she whispered letting her hand run under water, turning the stream of liquid pink. She winced as she reached into the box and brought out a tube of sticky yellow substance and crinkled her nose.

''i'll be taking my leave'' Kyoya said as she nodded and watched as he walked off. She sighed looking at the ceiling and winced at the strong smell of the medicine and dropped her bloodstained bandaged at the edge of the sink.

She fumbled with the lid dropping the tube in the sink as she sighed ''do you need help?'' she turned and saw the ginger haired twin.

''Kaoru'' she sighed, knowing what would happen next.

''A small cut huh?'' he frowned. She bit her lip and looked away wincing as she rubbed the medicine into her stitches. The pain made her hands shake ''so what exactly happened?'' Kaoru asked taking her hand then a bit of the medicine before smearing more onto her wound.

Rosaline let her left hand drop to her side ''you don't wanna know, trust me'' she muttered as Kaoru chuckled ''i'm curious though...did someone do this to you?'' he questioned as she shook her head quickly.

''It was my fault, I didn't realize I was holding on too tight until it cut me'' she quietly said. He took a roll of bandages and began to wrap it around her hand ''what were you clutching so tightly?'' he cocked an eyebrow.

''A piece of glass''

''Why?''

''I was scared'' she said simply as he clipped the roll in place and washed his hands.

''Of?''

''A ghost'' he paused looking at the girl strangely ''ghost?'' he asked as she shook her head, her billowing waves cascaded around her face ''never mind me'' she chuckled and washed off the medicine.

''Thank you for helping me'' she added as he nodded ''no problem...'' she glanced at him ''you don't believe me?'' she wondered innocently ''ghosts don't exist'' Kaoru muttered as she chuckled.

''That's what I thought. Anyway, do you think we can be a group for our literature project?'' she wondered as he pursed his lips.

''uh-'' ''-if you're already in a group with your brother and Haruhi that's fine'' Rosaline said ''maybe we could have a group of four'' Kaoru suggested as the girl shook her head ''it's fine really'' she chuckled.

''Hey Kaoru!'' Hikaru shouted from the table ''hold on!'' the ginger twin said back as slowly the girls began to leave ''looks like it's closing time, go finish up. I want to drink my tea'' Rosaline said flicking her wrist towards the elder Hitachiin twin ''alright, you sure you're okay?'' Kaoru checked as she nodded and he jogged back over to his brother.

She walked back to sip her lukewarm tea and finished off the rest of her cake before Tamaki came over ''did you like our host club my lady?'' he bowed as she chuckled ''you're all very charming, is there anything I can do to help?'' she looked around Tamaki looked around.

''It'd be great if you could put the cake back in the cafeteria'' she nodded as Tamaki hoisted a few pink boxes into her arms ''alright'' she nodded carefully walking out the door and down the hall.

She hummed a quiet song as she saw very little students. She turned when someone had called out her name, there were two girls. The shorter one smiled ''want us to help you Rosaline?'' she asked.

She was cute, with short red-brown hair cropped at her chin and darker brown eyes. The taller one was slender, with long black hair as straight as silk, a red headband adorned her head. She had green eyes, showing very little emotion.

Rosaline shook her head ''it's alright'' she said as the short brunette snorted and snatched two boxes from Rosaline's arms and handed it to the taller girl before snatching another pair of boxes ''we'll show you the way. It wouldn't be nice of us to leave the new girl by herself'' she giggled as the taller one nodded and began to walk straight.

Rosaline licked her lips ''you two are in my class...right?'' she checked as they nodded ''i'm Natsumi, this is Yurina'' she nudged the taller girl ''nice to meet you'' Rosaline said as they nodded. It was quiet until they got to the kitchen where Rosaline slipped the boxes into a fridge. Natsumi smiled ''do you have a group yet for our class project?'' she wondered ''no'' she said shaking her head.

Yurina looked down at her, perched on top of a table ''would you like to work with us? We still only have two people'' she spoke for the first time. Natsumi bounced on her heels ''please, please, please. Pretty please?!'' she clasped her hands together as Rosaline looked from her to the darker haired girl.

''It'd be nice...to get to know each other'' she said looking away, a slight hint of coral color on her cheeks ''okay, okay! Calm down'' Rosaline giggled as Natsumi flung her fist into the air ''yes!'' she grinned.

''Come over to my house okay? We can all alternate houses. C'mon let's go to my house right now!'' the girl said happily ''o-okay'' Rosaline said as Yurina jumped from the counter to the ground and smoothed out her skirt ''you should get your things from the Host Club'' she said softly. Rosaline nodded and the three walked back to the third music room.

* * *

''Wow, your house is really big'' Rosaline said looking around the mansion ''thanks, my mom missed our home in New York so she ended up building a house identical to it'' Natsumi snickered leading them up the stairs to her room.

''What do you parents do?'' Yurina asked Rosaline ''my mother owns a jewelry chain, my father is into pottery'' she explained looking around ''that's so cool! My parents are architects'' the bubbly girl opened a door leading into a large bedroom ''my father owns a bank in Australia'' Yurina said absentmindedly heading to the large bed. Rosaline dropped her things to the floor and yawned.

''Gee, the Host Club had a hard time letting you go'' Natsumi complained, Yurina chuckled pushing her long hair over her ear ''seriously, though. You'd think they were keeping some leash on you'' she said lying on her stomach. Rosaline flushed and laughed:

_''What do you mean you wont come home with us?'' Tamaki asked, his jaw open and eyes as wide as dinner plates._

_''i'm gonna go with Natsumi and Yurina'' Rosaline said pointing at the two girls who grinned devilishly ''but why them?! I thought you had no friends here'' Tamaki complained as Rosaline shot him an insulted look ._

_''It's only her second day here of course she wouldn't have that many friends senpai'' Haruhi said. Honey and Mori waved at her ''have fun!'' Honey said lightly ''yeah.'' Mori nodded, Honey smiled at Yurina ''make sure you show up to kendo tomorrow!'' he said as the girl nodded ''yes sir'' she said softly. _

_Tamaki groaned ''momma! Tell our baby girl that she cant be hanging around those two flirtatious girls alone'' Tamaki turned to Kyoya who shrugged ''let her be'' he said simply ''what do you mean flirtatious?'' Rosaline muttered walking over to grab her book and bag. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru grinned ''well there are rumors'' Hikaru said wrapping an arm around Rosaline's shoulder ''that Yurina is lesbian and that Natsumi is as well'' Kaoru said, his arms snaking around her waist. _

_Rosaline huffed shoving them off ''so? Why should that even matter?'' she argued ''who knows, they might try to make a move on you'' Hikaru shrugged._

_''They're my partners for our class project so i'll be going over there a lot'' she said and swung her bag over her shoulder before waving at them ''i'll see you tomorrow at school'' she said. Kyoya sighed ''take care of that hand of yours Rosaline'' he reminded as she chuckled ''sure'' she nodded._

_Natsumi clasped her arms around her ''let's go!'' she giggled pulling her out the door as Tamaki sank to the floor ''w-why wont my baby listen to me'' he sniffled._

''Don't mind him'' Rosaline said shaking her head of the recent memory.

They were neck deep into their studies. Yurina on the edge of the bed, reading with a blank look on her face and head propped against her hand. The sunny girl was flipping through the books while yawning flipping the book again ''careful, you're gonna tear the pages if you flip them like that'' Rosaline sighed ''how do you understand this stuff?'' Yurina muttered.

Rosaline shut her book ''guys it's not that hard. It's poetry'' she stressed finishing up on her notes before leaning back against the side of the bed ''so...is it true?'' she wondered.

''What?'' Yurina asked letting the book slip between her fingers and land on the pillow beneath her ''that you two are lesbians'' Rosaline said in a flat tone.

Yurina and Natsumi glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter ''you're so adorable Rosaline!'' Natsumi giggled rolling on her back ''what do you mean?'' the girl whispered feeling slightly embarrassed ''i'm not a lesbian, Yurina is but i'm not!'' she snickered as the Baudelaire turned to the girl on the bed.

''So...you are a...lesbian?'' she wondered, the word feeling foreign ''why? Does it bother you?'' Yurina asked, clearly amused ''no, I was just curious, Natsumi, does these rumors bother you?'' she asked.

The girl merely shook her head ''doesn't matter to me, Yurina and I are best friends, a few rumors shouldn't change anything'' she said. She stood up ''anyway, i'm gonna grab something to eat you two want anything?'' she asked as they shook their heads. They watched as Natsumi pranced out the door.

Rosaline chuckled ''is she always like that?'' she wondered ''always'' Yurina said running a hand through her silky hair before reaching down and lightly caressed Rosaline's cheek.

''Y-Yu-'' ''-are you always like this?'' the taller girl whispered, Rosaline looked away as Yurina dropped her hand giggling softly ''you're blushing, are you sure you're not into girls?'' Rosaline's mouth slacked ''n-no-''

Natsumi ran in, holding a bottle of water ''hey there's a limo outside, Rosaline I think your maid's here'' Natsumi said. Bright red, Rosaline ducked to grab her things and clutched them to her chest ''g-good bye! I'll see you tomorrow'' she said running out in a flash.

She nearly tripped on the last few stairs before bolting out of the door.

Sure enough, Ethel was there leaning against the limo, she straightened up ''Miss Baudelaire-'' she stopped as Rosaline nearly tore the door open and ducked inside ''Rosaline?'' Ethel peaked inside the car. Rosaline was nearly shaking ''miss! Is something wrong?'' Ethel asked alarmed.

Rosaline looked at her, her face beat red as she pressed her sweaty hands into her dress ''w-we can go home now Ethel'' she said. Ethel raised an eyebrow.

''Miss, are you blush-'' ''-_no!_'' she cried covering her face with her hands.

* * *

**Ooooh, Rosaline what have we here? *wink wink**

**Please review!  
i'd actually update more often LOL**

**Until next time!**

**Adieu, **

**Curiex.S**


End file.
